


All I Want To Do Is Be Home With You

by tstrash



Category: Scott Moir & Tessa Virtue - Fandom, Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue - Fandom, ice dance - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tstrash/pseuds/tstrash
Summary: Here's a short little drabble about cuddling and stuff





	All I Want To Do Is Be Home With You

Today was the longest training day ever. Tessa was stuck at the gym an hour longer than Scott in order to work on some stretches for her calves. All she wanted to do was be at home, cuddle up on the couch and eat chocolate and watch movies. She finished up at the gym and gave him a call. "Hey are you coming over tonight? I need you." She was tired and upset that she wasn't already at home. "I can, what's wrong babe?" He was concerned and thought about all of the possibilities. "Nothing really, I just need cuddles and chocolate." "I'm on it. I'll see you in 10."  
She got back to her place and he was already there, cooking dinner for them. She dropped her bag, gave him a quick kiss and headed straight for the shower. Washing off everything today threw at her, from the 5:30am stretch to the workout that ended at 7pm, it was a long day. After she got out of the shower, she put her pj's on and her hair up and headed straight to the couch. Scott was already there with dinner ready and a movie just starting. He knew exactly what she wanted without her having to say anything. She sat down on the couch next to him, making sure that her body was tucked up right against his. They both ate their dinner while watching the movie and when they were finished, Scott took their plates to the sink and brought back a piece of chocolate cake from Tessa's favorite bakery.  
"How come I never need to say anything and you always seem to know exactly what I need?" she asked him while taking a bite of the cake he brought back to her. "A boyfriend's intuition I guess" he smirked at her as she set her plate down and he immediately put his arms around her, cuddling her in tight. She immediately let go and let her whole body sink into his as if they were one person. She took in his smell with every breath, making her weaker and weaker for him. She fell for every bit of him and hard.  
After cuddling for a while Tessa shifted her position so she was sitting upright. Sometimes cuddling too much would put certain limbs to sleep, so readjustment was key to making it last all night. He could not just sit next to her like this without somehow touching her, so Scott decided to lie down with his head resting in her lap. "I feel like this should be the other way around" Tessa said with a giggle after. "I have needs that need to be met too, you know." He reached for one of her hands and put it on his head, implying that he wanted his hair stroked. Something about the way she ran her fingers through his hair made him weak. Something about how her fingers would brush though some strands but then tug on some tufts made him go crazy and she loved every second of it. "You're kind of like a puppy you know?" she told him. "Why would you say that?" "You literally just crawled into my lap, demanding attention" "You're right, and just like a puppy, I love and appreciate all of it" he said with a huge smile on his face. "It's ok, puppy or not I love you, Scott. Thanks for staying over tonight." "Anything for you. And I mean we both benefit from it, right?" he said as he laughed at his own question. She leaned down and kissed his forehead, and giving a kiss every little bit closer she got to his mouth until their lips finally met. He knew she was getting tired when her fingers would only every so often move in his hair. "We can lay down if you want Tess, it's ok." "No, no, I'm awake, I want to see how the movie ends. It's almost over anyways." Scott had caught Tessa a little bit off guard. making her try really hard to stay awake. Her hands started moving in his hair again and he knew it wouldn't last very long, but he didn't care. The movie was close to ending and Tessa had started collapsing onto Scott. He felt her head nestle in next to his, so he pulled the blanket up covering them both. She adjusted herself in her sleep to be in the perfect spooning position with Scott when he whispered to himself, hoping she would hear it, "I guess were sleeping on the couch tonight. And I love you more."


End file.
